


希望

by ophelia0306



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia0306/pseuds/ophelia0306





	希望

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715138) by [shittershutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittershutter/pseuds/shittershutter). 



法里尔等待着战争。作为战争一代，他生命的绝大部分时间都在等候这个怪物卷土重来。  
他看见众人的脸上映照出同样的黑暗预示，它在他们皱纹的阴影中，在他们双眼麻木的微光中。他在指挥官收紧的衣领中感受到它。他在自己绷紧的眼神中侦察到它。  
这周他已经为所谓的“紧张局势”执行了一打“观测飞行”任务，他几乎可以听见那头怪物饥渴的呢喃响彻他脚下的这片土地。  
法里尔对着夜空呼出一口苦涩的香烟，希望他的忧虑能随着烟雾一同随风而逝。然后他扭过头，看见了柯林斯的脸。  
某天，柯林斯出现在基地，就像一束穿透伦敦迷蒙与阴暗的阳光——一头稻草般明亮的金发，瞳孔中的那抹蓝色你唯有翱翔天际时方能得见。  
他面孔上最令人不安的部分，在于它还未被战争的阴云浸染，不论是已经发生的，还是即将到来的。部分原因是因为世代——柯林斯太年轻，不可能与那罪孽的历史有任何个人的瓜葛。另外部分，则因为柯林斯就是这样一个人。  
法里尔注视着，看透在那职业的超然之下，是几近不设防的坦率。  
他们握手的瞬间，法里尔便爱上了这张面孔。  
在他们眼中，天空那么远，那么疏离，仿佛某个旧相簿中的老照片。他们看着，看着，看着呼出的香烟烟蕴飘向他们所能触及的更远处，法里尔轻触另一个男人的手。  
其实这和待在那些烟雾缭绕的地下酒馆有点类似，蜡烛，以及红色的帷幕，只是多了被遣散或是拘留风险。然而，法里尔不得不承认，这其中自有某种战栗之感令人情难自禁。  
整个过程有它的仪式。先是尝试性地轻抚，细微地宛如意外，像是某人漫长而绝望的等待，令人心碎，又无路可逃。  
他感到柯林斯的手笃定地留在原处，带着慰藉的温暖。他苍白的剪影被月光照亮，在那个刹那，法里尔想，不论接下来会发生什么，至少自己将永远保有这一刻的回忆。  
汗水淌过额头，他察觉柯林斯的手推着回来，冷冷的手指环住他的指尖，他不由得呼出那口自己都未曾发现屏息的空气。  
柯林斯的手指钻进他的袖口，抚上他的小臂，不为任何借口留下余地。  
“带我回家。”柯林斯朝着天空说道。

“家”这个称呼对于他的住处而言过于正式，但不论如何总强过基地的营房。  
暖气和水来来停停，而他或许早就应该对角落里的那些蛛网采取点措施。不过正如他的档案曾英明地指出的，他能在限制中生存。或许有点自以为是，不过法里尔对于如何讨得偶遇的漂亮男孩的欢心有自己的一套——以一顿痛饮开场，再用一些清晨的性爱作为甜点。  
柯林斯对他而言就如红酒般可人。指针愈发缓慢的旋转宛若某种对平静生活的暗示。  
法里尔很早便开始借着所有他能找到的、最为廉价的波旁威士忌来向自己的宿命大打出手。但他从未想过用那些劣酒来玷污这双嘴唇。  
关上门的瞬间他便如同临近溺死之人般吻住了那对唇，就好像他存活的全部希望都系于柯林斯与他共享的那点带着尼古丁香味的温热空气。  
柯林斯的回吻则仿佛他们有一整个快乐的人生在前等候，绿色的草地和蓝色的天空。如此温柔，令人倾心，在这其中，你甚至能感受到那一抹纤细的、早就遭人遗忘的希望的残株缓慢燃烧的热度。  
他像拆礼物似的脱下年轻男人的衣服，一层接着一层，一件接着一件，直到他最终触摸到对方的皮肤。然后他停下了动作，盯着眼前的一切。已经太久了，那些黑暗巷子里的亲昵接触，那些短暂的酒吧约会，他上一次在这般明亮的光线中如此长久的观察一个男人的身体，都在遥远的过去，经年累月，像一个昨日的旧梦。  
他研究着静脉的走向，痣的分布，以及深深扎入苍白皮肤的伤疤。像一张地图，他试着记住每一个细节，担心之后再也无缘得见。  
“是我不合你的喜好？还是？”柯林斯最终开了口，他的声音很轻。  
他颈脖间的脉搏雷鸣般鼓噪，法里尔擦过自己的脸。  
“你正是我所需要的，亲爱的。给我点时间。”  
柯林斯哼哼一声，继而站着没动，他为他想着祝词，感受着那些紧张的手指数过他的肋骨，最终向腰带滑去。然后他靠向法里尔，用他所知道的最为迅速的方式剥掉对方的衣物。  
“如果这算你诱惑的方式，那实在有点古怪，但至少还算有效。”他有些腼腆的嘟哝着，朝着对方的腹股沟点了点头。  
事实上，法里尔关于引诱的想法是像条死鱼般平躺着，然后分开双腿让对方明白自己的具体需求。这样可以省下他许多的宝贵气力，还有那些无法大声说出的词句。  
这种方式最为直观的表达了他如何渴望一根粗大的阴茎深深插入自己的屁股，直到他视线模糊；如何渴望有人用力操进他的身体，直到将他拽出他耽溺其中的对黑暗未来的恐惧，并提醒他自己究竟是谁。  
这给了他短暂的平静。法里尔对于擦着烈焰全速飞入地狱的景象并不特别感兴趣，尽管他妈妈还有她的圣经向他保证这必定是他死后的下场。  
他尽力打开自己的膝盖，让柯林斯可以看到他有多硬，硬到一些液体已经流出。他的腿不住地颤抖。但柯林斯屏住了呼吸，像是对于眼前的光景颇为欣赏。  
柯林斯浑身都是金色的，他注意到，甚至包括他大腿柔软毛发上的微尘。他头顶的灯泡将他的头发照亮，金黄的发丝闪着光，仿佛他是某个下凡的天神，意欲将法里尔救离他无可救药的自我。  
法里尔亲吻他直至对方的嘴唇红肿。任由对方舔舐着自己的手指，直至唾液顺着手掌滑落至他的前臂。  
他用那些湿漉漉的手指打开自己，在柯林斯的注视下，用力的，无情的抽插。柯林斯的手如同爪子般握住他的大腿。  
“放松。”柯林斯低诉道，当律动太过激烈时他抓住了法里尔的手臂，然后以一种更为舒缓的节奏取代。现在他们一同起伏，更缓慢，互相呼应着彼此急促的呻吟。  
当他最终完全进入他的身体时，柯林斯令他在汗水中沸腾。他的谨慎及医师般的精准一如法里尔所想象的那般——他在深夜碾转反侧时已做过足够多的猜想——即便如此剧烈的晃动都未能打破他的那丝镇静。  
疼痛的感觉令人熟悉，法里尔将头埋进枕头里抽气，以免另一个男人看见他痛苦的神情。他感激这种感觉，感激它成为他的锚点，将他留在这个他被强力的律动钉入床铺的地方。于是他便只存在于此时此地，而不是任何其他地方。  
当柯林斯从他脸上拿走湿漉漉的枕头，并将两人的手指交织在一起时，他蓦地回过神来。  
他费尽全力向上看去，瞬间便被那双眸子攫住——明亮，坦诚，向下看着他的眼神中甚至有一些东西像极了甜蜜的爱慕。  
他泄出一声自己都未曾意料到的呜咽，而后起身向对方索要一个吻。柯林斯给了他一个吻，以及另一个有力而缓慢的抽插。他不由得抽了口气。  
力气正从他身上溜走。四肢如同橡胶般无力，缠绕在对方肋骨附近的双膝也松垮下来。  
柯林斯的腹部不断摩擦着他的阴茎。每一次触碰都几乎要将他带过临界线。  
柯林斯将他的膝盖举到他的胸口，接着以一种更为野蛮的韵律深深插入他的身体。这就是了，这种惊异的感觉，他整个的存在都浓缩在那不断在他身体里快速挺进的物体之上。这种解脱。  
如果他的肺里还留有一点空气的话，他或许会发出一些可怜的呻吟。但他没有。他无声的惊呼，然后紧紧缠绕着对方的身体，仿佛不这么做床垫就会将他囫囵吞下。  
柯林斯又一次找到他的手，握紧，盘绕，然后将它按在自己胸前，心脏在那里剧烈的跳动着。  
它停在那儿，仿佛那本就是它的位置——直到他抵达高潮，直到他停下所有的动作，向下倒去，环抱住法里尔更为健壮的躯体。

血液的轰鸣最终在他耳中平息时，他方能听见低诉的声音。当他试着从那些柯林斯用来包裹他的被单里挣脱时，他发出一声低喊，满心希望对方能理解这其中的疑问意味。  
柯林斯正靠着窗，嘴里咬着烟——噢，上帝啊，他的腿可真长，法里尔之前从没注意过——他扭过头看他，眼里盛着法里尔不确定是否能够承受的柔软。  
“我说过，左边的床是我的。”他强调道，指了指枕头。  
他漫不经心的擦过所有洒在他身上的精液，补充道；“因此如果那块儿床垫上有任何凹痕或者吱吱作响的弹簧，你可就得小心点儿了。”  
法里尔转向天花板。微笑在他脸上缓缓蔓开，他已许久未曾如此真心实意。现在仍不是足以怀抱希望的时刻，但当柯林斯掐灭香烟并用力将他挪到床的另一边，继而在他身侧躺下的那一刻或二刻时间内，他的确如此。

END


End file.
